


Good Morning Beautiful

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I Believe in a Thing Called Love [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Literal Sleeping Together, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “There is an elephant in the room.”"There is?" Bayley asked, sounding innocent. She gazed up at him and then, glanced around the room.  She blinked, her eyes full of confusion. "I see a hugger. I see a drifter but there's no elephant." She smirked, clearly pleased with her joke."Well, you and I get along so well and yet..." Elias dropped his voice to a low whisper. "We haven't kissed yet." He resisted the urge to laugh, Bayley gasping in mock horror.





	Good Morning Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Follows right after ‘We’re Lost in This but it feels like Home”. You don’t need to read it to follow this one. 
> 
> As always, I welcome feed back and comments!  
> Enjoy!

__**Well, since you've came along, I can face the dawn  
** 'Cause I know, you'll be there  
-Good Morning Beautiful- Steve Holy 

Elias was a drifter, content to never settle in one spot very long. That was why his current line of work was perfect for him. He got to be on the road, never staying in one place long enough to establish roots. He enjoyed this more than he would have ever thought possible. Due to this, he knew he would never settle down.

Because of his discoveries, he promised himself he would never fall in love. 

It wouldn't have been fair. 

He just hadn't counted on finding Bayley.

They weren't anything yet. There had been a few dates but nothing _serious_. Then, there had been last night. He hadn't meant for anything to happen. He just had banana pudding and wanted an excuse to see her. Things had progressed, going from conversation and sweets to platonic cuddling. Again, it was nothing serious but it had been _something_.

Bayley had fallen asleep in his arms as though it were the most natural thing ever. It was strange- she fit perfectly in his arms. If Elias hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Bayley belonged there.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Elias awoke to find Bayley still cradled tightly in his arms. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than you could ever possibly imagine," Bayley replied, snuggling closer to him. "I just feel so safe for you." 

Elias was surprised by the way his heart thumped. In all of his 30 years, he had _never_ met a girl who managed to make his heart do weird things...until now. 

What the hell could it possibly mean? 

"What about you?" she asked, reaching up to run her fingers through Elias' frizzed out hair. He surprised himself when he leaned into her touch. 

This _wasn't_ part of the plan. He never wanted to fall in love. Love was dangerous. Love required stability. Love required...everything that he rejected in life. 

Love was something Elias hadn't wanted. 

He knew they had only spent one night together, just cuddling and enjoying being with each other. He didn't want know what it was but something told him this would probably be the first of many nights spent together. 

Elias watched the woman in his arms as she contently played with his hair. Her eyes were full of light and happiness. Every so often, she traced the outline of his jaw as though she couldn't believe he were real. 

He could imagine himself settling down with her. He could see their wedding, imagine their children playing and envision them growing old together. 

Suddenly, he could see a future that hadn't been there before. 

"I don't think you let me go at all last night," Bayley remarked, staring up at him. Her fingers traced lazy patterns on his chest. 

"Well, you're the first person I've slept with in a long time," Elias knew he should be ashamed to admit this but he didn't care. "Plus you fit like you belong." 

Bayley giggled, now playing with his hair again. She paused thoughtfully, cocking her head. "Can I braid your hair?" 

Elias was surprised by this simple request. None of the women he had been with before had even bothered to try playing with his hair. "If you _insist_." He tried to act serious and annoyed but he was secretly delighted. 

Bayley slipped out of bed, promising she would be right back. Elias found he was _disappointed_ by this. The bed seemed huge and empty. She was back within moments but it still felt like _forever_. 

"Sit up." Bayley coaxed him to a sitting position. He let her do what she felt necessary. He sighed, feeling her pick up a handful of his hair and running a brush through it. He winced as she hit a snarl. "Sorry. I'll be more careful." After that, she took extra care to be gentle. "You have _gorgeous_ hair." 

"Thanks," Elias said, laughing. He felt her snap a hair tie around the pony tail she made. Then, he noticed her gently tugging on his hair as she expertly braided. "Do you do this a lot?" 

"Braiding?" she asked, closing the braid with a hair tie. "Occasionally. Not usually on guys though." She seized him by the hand and brought his hand to the braid. She giggled. 

"Good job!" he exclaimed, reaching out to pull her close. As he held her against him, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, allowing herself to rest there. 

They had been doing a waltz- not of desire but not of avoidance. Their waltz lingered somewhere in the middle, as though one wrong step might switch their carefully choreographed waltz to a frantic tango. 

"There is an elephant in the room," Elias murmured, resting his chin on her head. The scent of roses wafting up from her hair made him almost delirious with desire. 

"There is?" Bayley asked, sounding innocent. She gazed up at him and then, glanced around the room. She blinked, her eyes full of confusion. "I see a hugger. I see a drifter but there's no elephant." She smirked, clearly pleased with her joke. 

"Well, you and I get along so well and yet..." Elias dropped his voice to a low whisper. " _We haven't kissed yet._ " He resisted the urge to laugh, Bayley gasping in mock horror. 

"We _might_ need to change that," Bayley said, her voice just as low. She reached up, her fingertips lightly tracing the underside of his jaw. 

Elias always thought himself to be fairly confidant when it came to matters involving the opposite sex. He had _never_ been nervous before. Now, he knew there was a first time for everything. 

"Don't be nervous," Bayley whispered, their eyes connecting. "I want this as much as you do." She stilled his jaw with both of her hands and slowly brought his face closer to hers. 

Elias hovered, their lips inches apart. He closed his eyes, knowing ultimately that this was what they both wanted. He just needed a second to get over his nerves. 

“Go ahead,” she whispered, her breath hot on his cheek. 

He leaned in, their lips meeting in the lightest touch. Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of vanilla, despite the fact it had been hours since she had put her lip balm on. The smell of her rose shampoo enveloped him, ensuring she was the only one existing in his world. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, as his heart did the weird thumping thing again. She surprised him by pressing harder into the kiss. 

After several kisses, Elias reluctantly broke away, the need for air overcoming the desire to keep exploring her. He faced her, gathering the words to speak when she leaned over and began to carefully trace a path with just kisses. She lightly lipped against his collarbone before trailing gentle kisses up his neck. She stopped to press her lips softly against the spot beneath his ear and then, kissed his cheek. Finally, she ended with his lips. With his face tightly held in her grasp, she leaned in and gave him a kiss with all the passion and want she could possibly muster. 

“What was that for?” he asked, holding her so her head rested against his chest. As he held her, he couldn’t resist combing through her hair with his free hand. 

“Is because I could a good answer?” she replied cheekily as she twined their hands together and rested them on her middle. 

He was uncertain of how to respond. She was definitely a feisty one, managing to do what so many had tried but so few had succeeded. She managed to render him speechless. 

“Only you, Bay,” he murmured, burying his nose in her hair. Then, he couldn’t resist tilting her head up so she was looking right at him. With the underside of his hand caressing her cheek, he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“What was that for?” she asked, playing with their twined fingers. She grinned, her smile soft and sleepy but oh so content. 

“Is because I could a good answer?” Elias asked, mimicking her earlier response. He couldn’t resist laughing as she wrinkled her nose in annoyance. 

“Hey, that’s _my_ line!” she squealed. Then, she yawned almost as an afterthought. “Can we go back to sleep?” 

Elias nodded, laying back with Bayley still tightly wrapped in his arms. 

It was in this very moment that he knew he was in danger of falling so deeply in love that they would end together forever, 

It was the first time he had ever a feeling like this. There had been women before but they had been different. Something tells him there will be no more women after Bayley and he was absolutely fine with that. 

There was no way to tell how long they might be together. It could be days. It could be weeks. It could be months. He knew it would most likely be years. He didn’t know how he knew this but he did. He surprised himself when he realized he was content with this knowledge. 

The Elias before Bayley would have run at this knowledge. He certainly had done it before. When things were getting too serious, he would run, afraid of the effects love might have on his life. He knew that he wouldn’t do that this time. He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing her lovely face in tears, knowing he was the cause. Just pondering this almost caused his heart to break. 

“Bay?” he whispered, ready to ask her a question. It was then he noticed she was in a deep sleep, her head on his chest with her arm wrapped around his waist. She snored softly, making it clear that she was at peace with their world. Carefully, he drew the blankets up more to ensure she was covered. It wouldn’t do for her to get cold. 

As he started to drift off, he couldn’t resist the urge to say one last thing. 

“Hope you know, Miss Bayley that I intend to make you my bride one day. You are stuck with me for a very long time.” He gently kissed the top of her head, pleased when she doesn’t stir. 

For the first time, the drifter had decided it wouldn’t be terrible to settle down and set some roots. He now had this amazing woman to worry about.

For the first time ever, he decided to embrace what the future brought to him and his beloved Bayley.

-fin-


End file.
